


The Spark that Lit the Flame

by FiveLeafClover



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, fight, s29 e29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveLeafClover/pseuds/FiveLeafClover
Summary: If Taylor had gone to the ED, what things would be different between her, Cal and Ethan?





	The Spark that Lit the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> [backdated fic, originally posted on fanfiction/net under the username InfinityAndOne, posted here 06/06/18]

After much persuasion, Taylor agreed to go to the hospital. She knew it was a bad idea, but Cal seemed too in love to do anything bad to her.

Even though Cal had managed to get Taylor to agree to go to the ED, he knew things wouldn't end well. Ethan would call the police, and that would only make sparks fly, well it would light the flame, as a spark was already present.

Helping Taylor out of his car, Cal looked towards the ED, praying to God that Ethan wouldn't see them. He was the only threat there- as no one else knew about Taylor's deception. Taylor slung her arm around Cal's shoulder, using the other hand to hold the knife in place, making sure it didn't slip. She might not have gone go med school, but she still had her common sense in a situation like this.

"Nearly there…" Cal encouraged Taylor. He just wanted to ask her why, but now wasn't the time. They hobbled along, through the entrance to the ED, and saw just who they didn't want to see. Ethan. Cal swore under his breath, and knew they wouldn't be able to get past him. All he could do was help. Cal thought that maybe, just maybe, if he could keep an eye on Ethan, he wouldn't call the police. Let's hope, anyway. "Ethan!" Cal called to his brother. The look on his face when he turned it in their direction was one of shock and disappointment. "Help, please. Ethan, please." Cal begged, looking utterly helpless.

Ethan led them through into cubicles, having an inward debate about what to do. "I'll get Zoe or someone." He suggested. Just as he was about to walk out, Cal grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"No, Ethan. We can do this, please. Please, Ethan." Ethan sighed, really wanting to help his desperate brother, but unwilling to help the con-artist who hadn't said a word. Nodding, Ethan pulled on some gloves and got to work, helping Cal.

Taylor hissed from the pain when Ethan made a wrong move with jolting the knife by accident, "Sorry, Taylor…if that is the name we're still going with." His snide remark made Cal and Taylor look at each other surprised. Ethan knew Cal still wanted to protect Taylor, and he needed to call the police.

Some while later, and Taylor was getting restless. "Look, I need to get out of here, seriously." She told them, panicked. Ethan didn't answer.

"We need to get that knife out first, Taylor." Cal told her, though he knew the consequences if those other people found her.

"Can't you just pull it out?!" She spoke, exasperated. Ethan didn't even look up, but he noted the caring tone of voice his brother used.

"No way. You need to go to theatre to get that out." Then there was no stopping her. Before Ethan or Cal could do anything, Taylor pulled the knife out, and she started to bleed out.

"RECUS." Ethan spoke plainly, as Taylor's eyes already started to droop. As reluctant as Cal was to move her in a bigger area, he knew it was what was best, and they got her into RECUS, much to the surprise of their colleagues. Rita went after them- considering it was just those two with Taylor.

"No, come on Taylor, stay with us. Come on." Cal insisted, running a caring hand over her cheek. Ethan knew it. Cal wasn't going to let her go- not in a million years. Rita took one look at Taylor and knew this wasn't good, and it probably wasn't a good idea to tell Cal to step back. He and Ethan were already doing a great job- so the rules could go away for now.

"Keep as much pressure as you can on it." The anger was clear in Ethan's voice, and Cal was left- slightly wondering- why Ethan was helping them, but not without thanks.

After what seemed like an age, Taylor was bandaged up and ready to go and Rita left the boys to it. "Please tell me why, Taylor. It wasn't all about the money was it? Please tell me I was different?" Cal was hoping that he was different from all the other men she conned. No answer, just a sad little smile. Cal went off after offering her a drink, and that left a very awkward silence lingering between Taylor and Ethan.

"Thank you, for everything." Taylor told Ethan, who just nodded in response, still clearing up a little. Taylor went to get off the bed, but Ethan stopped her.

"Here's how it's going to work. In ten minutes, I'll make sure Cal is clear of here. Then- you run. Out of this hospital, away from sight, and  _never_  come back." Taylor shook her head, knowing she didn't want to do that, but Ethan continued. "Or, I call the police…right now." He threatened. It wasn't negotiable, and Taylor knew she had to get out of there. She nodded and Ethan smiled inwardly. He knew what to do now.

Cal walked back in, happy that his girlfriend was okay again, even though she looked rough. Ethan left them to it, so Cal could have a private chat with her- and so his plan could be put into action.

The thing is, no matter how many questions Cal asked, Taylor didn't reply. He wasn't different from anyone else, but he didn't seem to see that.

Ten minutes was up, and Ethan took Cal to reception to look over some notes- as unwilling as Cal was to follow Ethan. Taylor was reluctant, but it had to be done. She had to go. She hobbled out of RECUS, past Cal's and Ethan's backs and continued to go out of the ED. Cal saw a blonde flash of hair out of his eye. He knew it couldn't be Taylor, but then again, it could be.

He turned his head fully around and saw Taylor frantically walking out of the ED. He made his way after her, but Ethan was pushing him back. Cal was shouting after her- not caring about the patients he was disturbing, or the colleagues attention he was catching, he just needed to ask her.

Outside the ED, Taylor stole one last glance at Cal before she turned around. There was a police car there, and the officers were heading towards her. That cunning Ethan had tricked her. She looked helplessly towards Cal, and saw Ethan was holding him back. What didn't escape her notice were a few of Holby's staff members were watching the scene unfold. She knew a few of them- like Max and Lofty, and they were just standing there, watching her be arrested.

Cal fought against Ethan's hands, and shouted to Taylor. "Tell me I was different, please, tell me I was different, I was, wasn't I?" He asked helplessly.

"Let her go Cal, it's for the best." Taylor was arrested and Cal turned his attention back to Ethan- neither of them realising the staff watching on- while they were wondering whether to intervene, because things could so easily escalate.

Cal stepped back from his brother. "You. You did this, didn't you?" He spoke disbelievingly. When Ethan gave no answer, it was obvious he did. Tears of anger and hurt were building in Cal's eyes- but he refused to let them fall. "You just couldn't face it, could you? Even the slightest chance I might be happy again?!"

"It's not like that." Ethan could barely be heard, but was surprised at his brother, and feeling slightly guilty for making Cal feel this way.

"I thought you were helping me!" Cal shouted into his brother's face, while grabbing his arms and pushing him back slightly. Those watching on knew they had to intervene soon- but they were brothers and they had to sort this out.

"I did help you. Cal, I didn't plan this. And then I saw you with her. She had you eating out of her hand again!" Ethan told him- hoping Cal would see what she was.

"No, no, no. You saw it. She felt something, you can't deny that!" Cal just wanted it to be true, and he didn't know whether it was or not.

"Cal, stop it, please. She's a con artist! It's all an act! That is all!" Ethan was starting to get desperate. Cal couldn't see sense, and he didn't know when he would. Those who were watching then realised what they were arguing about. Taylor was a con-artist who tricked Cal.

"I was going to get your money back." Cal spat at his brother.

It was Ethan's turn to shout. "No you weren't!" Cal ran a hand through his hair out of pure anger.

"You know, you're just as messed up as me."

"I'm nothing like you." Ethan spoke, shaking his head.

"Yeah? Then where's Honey, Ethan? At least I'm trying. At least I've got the bottle to get it wrong!" The staff watching, all apart from Noel- didn't understand that, but they didn't have time to as they saw Ethan lunge at Cal. That was the last straw for Ethan. He couldn't take it any longer.

Ethan grabbed Cal's collar, pushing him back, Cal grabbed Ethan's hands, trying to get Ethan off of him. They were trying to hit each other down to the ground, pushing each other, hitting each other's backs. Big Mac was seriously considering trying to pull them off each other, and quite a few others were too, but they were getting it all out of their system, and they couldn't deny- it was fun to watch.

Cal managed to shake Ethan off of him, and took his chance. Ethan was pushed back, and Cal towered over him, pushing down his arms, pushing down his brother. "Come on, stop it." Big Mac told them- edging closer. Zoe had the urge to just tell him not to, to let them sort it out- but if Connie saw them, they would both be in trouble.

Cal had his arm over Ethan's shoulders- he had pinned his little brother down on the ground. "Admit it Ethan. You need me to be messed up, so you can look away from your own pathetic life!" Cal spat at his brother. "That's why you keep coming back Ethan." Cal had Ethan's hand in his own, and Ethan couldn't move under his grip.

Ethan started to struggle underneath Cal's arms, pushing him away, and sounding close to tears. "Why would I keep coming back, to clean up your mess?" Cal had taken to holding down both of Ethan's hands. "What is wrong with you?!" Ethan shouted at his brother. Big Mac and Max were edging closer to them, waiting for the right moment to stop all of this before something worse happened.

Cal looked like he was seeing his brother for the first time since the fight started. He finally realised who he had pinned down. "I come back because I have no choice! Because you're my brother!" Ethan mustered the strength to push Cal off of him, allowing Ethan to sit up slightly. "And whatever that is, forces me to come back. To protect you. From people like her, a-a-and the rest that will no doubt follow. I'll keep coming back for you, Caleb. I just will." Those watching on watched in awe as Ethan spoke those words, glad that they had finally stopped fighting.

Cal and Ethan both looked close to tears, but neither let them fall. Cal sat back- surprised at just who he had pinned down. Ethan sat back, surprised at everything. Zoe muttered to the others to leave Ethan and Cal to it, and the dispersed, only now did Ethan and Cal realise that they had been watching.

Ethan stood up, eager to get back to work, but debating whether he and Cal should talk. Cal was just thinking about Taylor, the fraud, how he stole Ethan's money, and what he just said to him.

Cal created the spark, but Ethan lit the flame.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pile of rubbish, but I thought I would upload it anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. Please review?


End file.
